As more and more people adopt social media to share their experiences, opinions, and bond with each other, social media networks such as Twitter™, Facebook™ and Instagram™ continue to grow and dominate our social culture globally. The popularity of social media has revolutionized the general public's ability communicate information to a wide audience. Unlike previous generations, present technologies allow for user's to disseminate in real time their comments or media content (e.g., pictures, videos, etc.) pertaining to an event while the event is happening. For instance, during live events such as professional sports games, concerts, and conventions, the users in attendance may send comments via Twitter™ or pictures via Instagram™ of the live event, which will be disseminated to their followers on the social media platforms. Via the user's geo-location tagging (e.g., checking in to a location or adding a location to a social media post) or the user including a hashtag (“#”) to his social media post, an advertiser (e.g., the live event's space, the retailers, the restaurants or bars, etc.) may locate pertinent social media posts and may re-publish these social media posts as a way to engage with these users and other potential customers.
In addition to the communicating to a wide audience (e.g., all followers on Twitter™ or Instagram™), various social media platforms allow for the users to communicate directly to other specific users (e.g., direct message friends on Facebook Messenger™). In these direct communications, users are able to share static 2D pictures to each other or images or 2D animated gifs.
Currently, to integrate any content into a dynamic 3D display requires either (i) pausing the 3D animations that are displayed to the user or (ii) pre-rendering the content into each 3D scene and incorporating the pre-rendered content into a video that can be played at a later time without real time updates. Due to these limitations, current systems are not conducive to integrate in real time social media content into a 3D scene.
Thus, the current systems fail to provide a dynamic 3D platform to create customized real-time 3D experiences integrated with social aggregated content that is user generated (e.g., directly by the user or organization or brand), or data sourced from a metadata database, or content (e.g., photos, videos, posts) from social media platforms such as Facebook™, Instagram™, Twitter™, Vine™, Snapchat™, etc. Similarly, the current systems cannot enable real-time dynamic and interactive personalized 3D messaging between users.